Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance
The Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance (GTVA) was the dominant power in Terran-Vasudan space, which appeared in the Hellcat Squadran Universe in the mid-2320s. History The foundations of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance began in 2335 following the arrival of the Shivans, and the subsequent signing of a cease fire between the Galactic Terran Alliance and the Parliamentary Vasudan Navy. This early cease fire between the two governments was initially only a desperate measure to prevent both species' annihilation by the Shivans, and relations were unstable. However, as the Terrans and Vasudans continued to work together in military endeavors against the Shivans, the two species grew closer together. In 2345, ten years after the Shivan attack on Ross 128, Terran and Vasudan leaders signed a historic treaty, bringing into being the first iteration of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance. In the same year, Khonsu II also presented the newly formed General Assembly an unprecedented joint endeavor, a massive construction project that would result in the creation of the GTVA Colossus. Khonsu II was also famously pro-Terran, a far cry from the social situation a mere decade ago, when the two species were participating in open warfare against one another. The Colossus project could possibly be regarded the symbolic embodiment of the harmonious coexistence of the two species. In 2358, following the reconstruction of both species' worlds and the normalization of the Terran and Vasudan economical and industrial situations, delegates from both species signed the Beta Aquilae Convention, or BETAC, which dissolved the Terran regional blocs and elevated the General Assembly, Security Council, and Vasudan Imperium to the position of supreme power in all of Terran-Vasudan space. Named after the system in which it was ratified, the Beta Aquilae Convention defines the characteristics and governing methods of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance. Additionally, it also dictated the actions of military units regarding nonviolent civilian craft, imposing that no hostile action be taken against such vessels. Another constitution, the Deneb Convention, is known to lay down the details regarding the freedom of information. In the GTVA's 2367, but Hellcat Squadran's 2325, the GTVA in entirety was consumed by a Rift Storm, which brought them to Hellcat Squadran's universe. The GTVA then made contact with a race known as the Shivans, their original adversaries from their universe. However, the Shivans were caught offguard when a force of Omega Squad Vindicators, led by the OHS Locus Desperatus, intervened, driving the Shivans off. Like the Army of Light, the GTVA didn't fully join the Coalition, but maintained strong diplomatic ties with them. is the first space race since the Shivans to pose a threat to the GTVA.]] They made contact with another threat: the race referred to as a "Live-Weapon," or more commonly known as the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species. New types and variants of UIMS were discovered, one of which was called UIMSΔ. The UIMS, and their UIMSΔ counterparts were eventually beaten back. Structure The government of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance can be compared to the government of the United Nations that preceded the original Coalition. The Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance consists of three principal components: the General Assembly, the Security Council, and the Vasudan Imperium. Presumably, the General Assembly has power over most domestic aspects of the GTVA, maintaining the economic, industrial, and social aspects of the Alliance. It is known to have at least five secondary subsidiary components and five tertiary subsidiary components. The Security Council is the governing body guiding the might of the Terran-Vasudan fleet. The armed forces are likely controlled by civilian politicians who issue orders and set objectives for large campaigns. The Security Council also likely has authority over Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence, the intelligence gathering and espionage arm of the Alliance, as well as Special Operations Command. The military strength of the GTVA is undoubtedly a formidable force, though it was outmatched by the numerically and technologically superior Shivan force. The Terran and Vasudan fleets remain separate, though are maintained under a single command structure. The cooperation between fleets is far more widespread than it was during the Great War, and both species freely exchange information between one another. Additionally, another system known as the officer exchange program was introduced, allowing members of a certain species to serve in limited numbers on a ship of the other species. Ships of the GTVA military are designated either GT or GV, denoting Galactic Terran and Galactic Vasudan, respectively. The Vasudan Imperium presumably represents the Vasudan Emperor and the Vasudan ruling body. It is not known if the Vasudan public is also represented by the Vasudan Imperium. After the Vasudans' rapid recovery during the reconstruction era, the parliamentary establishment of the Empire was disbanded, shifting all power to the Emperor himself. Some power may still be vested within an assembly of politicians within the Vasudan Imperium, though it is likely that the Emperor reserves supreme power in the Vasudan Imperium, giving him a large amount of power within the GTVA as a whole. Military <> Starship Type Classification The Starship classification method of the GTVA is vastly different than that used by the Coalition, and while it bears similarities to the one utilized by the Army of Light, it is still notably different from theirs. The GTVA's Ship Classification method is as follows: *Fighter - Single Ships that primarily serve as anti-fighter/bomber craft. Similar to Coalition and AoL ships of the Fighter classification. **Stealth Recon - Fighters that specialize in infiltrating hostile territory and acquiring information without being detected. The GTF Pegasus and the GVF Ptah were, at the time of the GTVA's arrival in this universe, the only GTVA stealth fighters. **Interceptor - A fighter role that aims at the destruction of hostile fighters and bombers. Interceptors are fast and agile, but are weakly shielded and armored. **Space Superiority - A versatile fighter role that is capable in all sorts of roles, except for bombing. A celebrated example of a Space Superiority fighter is the GTF Myrmidon. **Heavy Assault - Heavy Assault fighters have tremendous secondary capacity, heavy shielding and armoring at the expense of speed and maneuverability *Bomber - A bomber is a very heavy craft that specializes in carrying bombs. They attack freighter-size ship and above. Bombers are very slow and easily taken down without fighter escorts. Bombers are further categorized into light, medium, and heavy bombers. Similar to Coalition and AoL ships of the Bomber classification. *Cruiser - Smallest combatant capital craft classification. Cruisers are at least several times the size of a fighter or bomber and possess mainly antifighter weaponry, with one or two (or in the case of the SC Rakshasa, three) anticapital weapons. The defensive fire of a cruiser is rarely capable of stopping a determined bomber wing, and most are vulnerable to even a well-handled lone fighter. Unable to carry fighters. Equivalent to Coalition ships of the "Corvette" and "Destroyer" classification and AoL ships classified as "Corvette" and some classified "Cruiser". *Corvette - Middle ground combatant capital craft, falling between the cruiser and the destroyer in size and capablity. Equipped with between two and four anticapital weapons and considerably more impressive antifighter armament than a cruiser. Corvettes are capable of defending themselves adequately against a small number of enemy fighters or bombers. With the exception of the SCv Moloch, corvettes are unable to carry fighters of their own. Corvettes appear to handle most of the antiship and strike duties for the GTVA fleet; Shivan corvettes are extremely rare and have only been deployed against GTVA destroyers as of yet. Whether this is their role or not is guesswork. Equivalent to some Coalition ships of the "Cruiser" classification and some AoL ships classified as "Cruiser". *Frigate - The normally accepted role of a frigate is that of a pocket destroyer, lacking a fighterbay and fighter support facilities/crews enabling the ship to be shrunk down to only slightly bigger than a corvette. Equivalent to some Coalition ships of the "Cruiser" classification and some AoL ships classified as "Battleship". *Destroyer - Large combatant capital craft, combining the functions of destroying enemy ships and transporting fighters. Destroyers vary wildly in armament and effectiveness against different types of targets. They will have at least one heavy-caliber anticapital weapon and probably several more, plus a number of cruiser-corvette anticapital weapons. Destroyers tend to need fighter cover more than corvettes; some of them actually mount fewer antifighter weapons, and all have much larger amounts of surface area that needs to be defended. Any situation with the direct involvement of a destroyer-class ship is by definition serious. Equivalent to Coalition ships of the "Battleship", and "Battlecarrier" classification and some AoL ships classified as "Battleship" and "Destroyer". *Superdestroyer - Bigger, meaner, and tougher than a destroyer, yet too small for the juggernaut classification; first applied well before the juggernaut classification came into existence. Only the Hades and Lucifer have been given this classification prior to the GTVA's arrival in this universe. The nature of the superdestroyers was such that any appearance by them indicates the major effort by the controlling side. Their success is often decisive for that system, while their failure is a blow that is difficult to recover from. Equivalent to Coalition ships of the "Super Battleship" and "Dreadnought" classifications and some AoL ships classified as "Destroyer". *Juggernaut - The pinnacle of combatant capital craft, a juggernaut is capable of making mincemeat out of an enemy fleet singlehanded and is superbly equipped to combat other capital craft. Due to its large surface area its defenses against fightercraft attack are generally somewhat thinly spread, but a juggernaut's sheer ability to absorb damage means that only another juggernaut or a mass attack by corvettes and destroyers is capable of destroying one in anything like a timely manner. Prior to the GTVA entering this universe, only the SJ Sathanas and GTVA Colossus have been given this classification. The presence of a juggernaut, like a superdestroyer, indicates the controlling side considers the mission absolutely essential; decisive for the system if not the campaign or the entire war. Equivalent to Coalition ships of the "Super Dreadnought" and "Supership" classification and some AoL ships classified as "Destroyer". GTVA Ship Designations The GTVA designates both ships and ship classes by 3-4 letter designations, relating to BOTH the ship's race/faction AND type classification. These designations relate to not just GTVA ships, but also ships of other races. The following is how the GTVA designates ship classes. Examples of GTVA designations for non-GTVA and non-Shivan ships includes the HSJ Challenger, NCv Priest, LC Xill, and RED Scimitar By Race/Faction Pre-HS Universe *GT_ - Galactic Terran (For Galactic Terran Alliance) *NT_ - Neo-Terran (For Neo-Terran Front) *GV_ - Galactic Vasudan (For Galactic Vasudan Imperium) *PV_ - Parliamentary Vasudan (For Parliamentary Vasudan Empire (now defunct)) *HL_ - Hammer of Light *GTV_ - Galactic Terran-Vasudan (For Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance) *S_ - Shivan Post-HS Universe *CM_ - Coalition Military **HS_ - Hellcat Squadran ***OS_ - Omega Squad ***DD_ - Division Delta (For Science Division Delta) ***PL_ - Phantom Legion ***LW_ - Lone Wanderers (For The Lone Wanderers) ***CD_ - Cloak Dagger (For Cloak and Dagger Special Ops Team) ***PS_ - Project Stormgate ***GJ_ - Ghost Jedi **UN_ - United Nations (For United Nations Space Command) **CS_ - Covenant Separatists **GH_ - Gutak Heretic (For GC Heretics) **DI - Defense Initiative (For Global Defense Initiative) **FS_ - Flood Separatists **SC_ - Scrin Confederation **J_ - Justice (For Guardians of Justice) **F_ - Federation (For United Federation of Planets) **K_ - Klingon (For Klingon Empire) **RE_ - Romulan Empire (For Romulan Star Empire) ***RT_ - Romulan Tal'Shiar (For Tal'Shiar) **_ - (For TBD (Note to self: Species 8472)) **C_ - Cardassian (For Cardassian Union) **B_ - Breen (For Breen Confederacy **TA_ - Tholian Assembly **G_ - Gorn (For Gorn Hegemony) **F_ - Ferengi (For Ferengi Alliance) **UH_ - United Heretic (For United Heretic Front) **MN_ - Mata Nui (For Order of Mata Nui) **TK_ - Tren Krom (For Enforcers of Tren Krom) **R_ - Republic (For New Republic) **KD_ - Kingdom (of) Dalmasca (For Kingdom of Dalmasca) **CI_ - Crogenitor Insurgency **OG_ - Ordered Governments (For Coalition of Ordered Governments **V_ - Vehexa (For Neledia Alliance **G_ - Glacion (For Glacion Star Empire) **SE_ - Septim Empire **A_ - Autobot (For Autobots) **AO_ - Assassins Order **OF_ - Omega Force *UD_ - Unrelenting Darkness (For Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness) **N_ - Nod (For Brotherhood of Nod) **CL_ - Covenant Loyalists **AH_ - Anti-Hellcat (For Anti-Hellcat Armada) **M_ - Makuta (For Brotherhood of Makuta) **GE_ - Galactic Empire **AE_ - Archadian Empire (For New Archadian Empire) **ME_ - Morgothian Empire **DB_ - Dark Brotherhood **MD_ - Mythic Dawn **DC_ - DeceptiCons *SA_ - Shadows Alliance **EA_ - Earth Alliance **CR_ - Centauri Republic **D_ - Drakh *AL_ - Army (of) Light **ER_ - Earth Resistance (For Earth Alliance Resistance) **MF_ - Minbari Federation **NR_ - Narn Regime **L_ - League (For League of Unaligned Worlds) *UG_ - United Galaxy (For United Galaxy Space Force) *BC_ - Black Cell *NO_ - New Order (For New Templar Order) *TE_ - Templar Exiles *DH_ - Darkspore Horde *RC_ - Republic (of) Chamada (For Chamada Republic) *EK_ - Empire of Kilrah (For New Empire of Kilrah) *IM_ - Intellectual Mechanized (For Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species) *GA_ - Galaga *BA_ - Battura *BO_ - Bosconian *SD_ - Sadeen *HR_ - Hester's Regime (For Hester Shaw's/Hester Natsworthy's Regime) By Ship Classification *_A - AWACS *_B - Bomber *_Bs - Battleship *_C - Cruiser *_Cv - Corvette *_D - Destroyer *_Dn - Dreadnought *_Dr - Drone *_EP - Escape Pod *_F - Fighter *_Fg - Frigate *_Fr - Freighter *_G - Gas Miner *_I - Installation *_J - Juggernaut *_M - Medical Ship or Missile *_NB - Navigation Buoy *_S - Support Ship *_SC - Science Cruiser *_SG - Sentry Gun *_T - Transport *_W - Weapon GTVA Starship Classes Galactic Terran Alliance Starships Fighters *GTF Ulysses (Space Superiority) *GTF Hercules (Heavy Assault) *GTF Hercules Mark II (Heavy Assault) *GTF Loki (Recon) *GTF Perseus (Interceptor) *GTF Pegasus (Stealth Recon) *GTF Myrmidon (Space Superiority) *GTF Ares (Strategic Assault) *GTF Erinyes (Heavy Assault) *GTF Orthrus (Strategic Assault) *GTF Mihos *GTF Vesuvius *GTF Ereshkigal *GTF Hercules Mark III *GTF Perseus ADv *GTF Banshee *GTF Alves *GTF Graea Bombers *GTB Artemis (Medium Bomber) *GTB Artemis D.H. (Medium Bomber) *GTB Medusa (Heavy Bomber) *GTB Ursa (Assault Bomber) *GTB Boanerges (Heavy Bomber) *GTB Zeus (Strike Bomber) *GTB Artemis ADv *GTB Rhea *GTB Surt *GTB Euryale *GTB Stheno *GTB Jotun Transports, Freighters, and Containers *GTT Elysium (Transport) *GTT Argo (Transport) *GTFr Triton (Freighter) *GTFr Poseidon (Freighter) *TC 2 (GTFr Poseidon Container) *TSC 2 (GTFr Poseidon Container) *TAC 1 (Container) *TTC 1 (GTFr Poseidon Container) *TC-TRI (GTFr Triton Container) Cruisers *GTC Aeolus (Cruiser) *GTC Fenris (Cruiser) *GTC Leviathan (Cruiser) *GTC Halcyone (Cruiser) *GTC Bellerophon (Cruiser) Corvettes *GTCv Deimos (Corvette) *GTCv Chimera (Corvette) *GTCv Phobos (Corvette) Destroyers *GTD Orion (Destroyer) *GTD Hecate (Destroyer) *GTD Icelus (Destroyer) Super-Destroyers *GTD Hades (Super-Destroyer) *GTD Monarch (Super-Destroyer) Juggernauts *GTVA Colossus (Juggernaut) *GTVA This is for the Fallen (Fast-Attack Juggernaut) Installations, Buoys, and Sentry Guns *GTI Arcadia (Installation) *GTI Ganymede (Installation) *GTNB Pharos (Navigation Buoy) *GTSG Watchdog (Sentry Gun) *GTSG Cerberus (Sentry Gun) *GTSG Alastor (Sentry Gun) *GTSG Mjolnir (Fixed Gun Emplacement) Misc Ships *GTA Charybdis (AWACS) *GTG Zephyrus (Gas Miner) *GTM Hippocrates (Medical Ship) *GTSC Faustus (Science Vessel) *GTEP Hermes (Escape Pod) *GTS Hygeia (Support Ship) *GTDr Amazon (Combat Drone) *GTDr Amazon Advanced (Combat Drone) Galactic Vasudan Imperium Starships Fighters *GVF Seth (Heavy Fighter) *GVF Serapis (Advanced Interceptor) *GVF Tauret (Heavy Fighter) *GVF Thoth (Space Superiority) *GVF Horus (Interceptor) *GVF Ptah (Stealth Recon) *GVF Mihos *GVF Inpu *GVF Ennead *GVF Imset *GVF Onuris Bombers *GVB Sekhmet (Bomber) *GVB Osiris (Bomber/Reserve Bomber) *GVB Bakha (Advanced Bomber) *GVB Petbe *GVB Hesat *GVB Hathor *GVB Setep Transports, Freighters, and Containers *GVT Isis (Transport) *GVFr Bes (Freighter) *GVFr Satis (Freighter) *PVFr Ma'at (Freighter) *VAC 4 (PVFr Ma'at Container) *VAC 5 (GVFr Bes Container) Cruisers *GVC Aten (Cruiser) *GVC Mentu (Cruiser) *GVC Neith *GVC Selket Corvettes *GVCv Sobek (Corvette) *GVCv Imiut Destroyers *GVD Typhon (Destroyer) *GVD Hatshepsut (Destroyer) *GVD Apothess *GVD Hedetet Super-Destroyers N/A Juggernauts *GTVA Colossus (Juggernaut) *GTVA This is for the Fallen (Fast-Attack Juggernaut) Installations, Buoys, and Sentry Guns *GVSG Ankh (Sentry Gun) *GVSG Edjo (Sentry Gun) Misc Ships *GVA Setekh (AWACS) *GVG Anuket (Gas Miner) *GVEP Ra (Escape Pod) *GVS Nephthys (Support Ship) Alternate Universe Versions Mortal Engines-verse The GTVA, like the Army of Light, United Galaxy Space Force and the Coalition, didn't act when the Sixty Minute War occurred on Earth. Many years later, a Terran-Vasudan survey team sent to Earth after the subspace node link between Delta Serpentis and Sol were re-opened and stabilized. Preliminary results indicated that the Earth undergone a natural cataclysm after the Sixty-Minute War. They also encountered the Jenny Haniver and its two occupants, Tom Natsworthy and Hester Shaw. Hester was hostile, and slaughtered the crew. A GTVA delegation attempted to dissuade Hester from being hostile to anyone who came to Earth, but failed. A SOC team later was dispatched to apprehend Hester and Tom, but was imprisoned. Inferno Regime-verse It all began with the very first contact with another extraterrestrial race made in the Epsilon Eridani system. This newly-encountered race was the UIMS. Within the year, the Cannon Seed on the planet Dogmas was destroyed, along with the Dogmas, leading to the retreat of the UIMS. Two years later, a new type of UIMS, the UIMSΔ, invaded the planet Corneus. The GTVA, Army of Light, Coalition and the newly-arrived United Galaxy Space Force responded to this threat at once. The UIMSΔ space fortress, "GOURB," and Corneus were destroyed, with the UIMSΔ taking flight in defeat. Since then, many alien races were discovered, including the Galaga, Bosconian, Battura, Sadeen and the Kilrathi. The GTVA helped evacuate Earth when it was overrun by the UIMS. Eventually, the UIMS was seemingly destroyed in Operation Blue Planet. Regime War In the far distant future, assuming that the Sixty Minute War didn't happened on Earth, the GTVA faced a threat unlike anything possible since the Second Shivan Incursion. On one of the planets in the TRAPPIST-1 System, Hester Shaw, after a series of events involving Antonio Mancini, killed Elexis Sinclaire and destroyed all of the drug U4 so that HardCorps would not even know she was there. Shortly thereafter, she formed her Regime to stand up to whom she deemed as "big people", by any means neccessary. The formation of the regime was celebrated by many hard-liners in the Alliance, including the Hammer of Light, which proclaimed that Hester's Regime inaugurated a galaxy where the cosmic destroyers had been the vanguard. Following a failed meeting with Hester, the UGSF and GTVA recalled all active forces stationed at TRAPPIST-1 in preparation to intervene with Hester and her Regime. A SOC operation was launched, and Lieutenant Liam Burke and his wife Emily were ordered to lead a team of operatives to TRAPPIST-1g to bring Hester in for trial on Gaia and Beta Aquilae. Though their team was successful in capturing Hester and some of her allies, the GTVA then made contact with the recently returned UIMS, thought to be destroyed after Operation Blue Planet. This species, now allied with Hester and the Shivans, captured the team and held them as "prisoners of war". This debacle provoked the GTVA to declare war on Hester's Regime, leading to the start of the Regime War. Several months later, Lieutenant Paul Serene led a large fleet of UGSF vessels to TRAPPIST-1g in preparation for the battle against Hester and the Shivan-UIMS alliance, with multiple Dragoons, GeoSwords and GeoCaliburs at their disposal. The GTVA sorties their fleets, with destroyers and fighters providing backup. When the fleet arrived at TRAPPIST-1, and after Paul failed to successfully negotiate peace with Hester, the UGSF and GTVA fleets engaged Shivan and UIMS forces, but the enemy scattered their numbers out while moving some of the battles to the planets and right into populated cities such as Freeport, forcing the fleets to protect innocent civilians from the enemies as well. With the arrival of Hannibal under the command of Admiral Elliot Swann, the UGSF officer joined the fray in the war. Swann bolstered the UGSF and GTVA forces and turned the tide of the war back in their favor. However, it didn't last long as the UGSF-GTVA forces suffered heavy losses at the hands of the Shivan-UIMS forces. Admiral Swann was killed and the Hannibal was destroyed by Hester. Paul ordered the surviving UGSF and GTVA vessels to retreat. The GTVA and UGSF became aware of Project Bespin after receiving numerous reports of strange craft conducting raids on Vasudan ships in the Deneb System. The alarming reports mentioned entire convoys and escorts disappearing after unknown spacecraft set upon the freighters. The attacks were so swift that, when GTVA fighters responded, by the time they arrived at the scene the only remains were burning debris. Because of this, GTVA High Command directed the ''Icelus''-class ''Fearless'', under the command of Admiral Jack Campbell, to investigate. The first strong intelligence was gleaned when the Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar intercepted a distress call from nearby, and the Dragoon and two GTF Mihos under Alpha wing (one of which was piloted by Brigid Swann) were dispatched to check it out, and the result was terrifying. Stormers looking like "some weird new Shivan design based on the UGSF Dragoon line of craft" were ravaging a convoy and escorts, and the pilots speculated that these might be a "secret weapon of Hester and her Regime." The pilots also noted the presence of a capital ship far outside the battle zone, however these craft escaped when approached. The next operation would see many stormers and a capital ship disabled and captured after being lured into an elaborate trap. As a result of a lucky intelligence finding by GTVI agents, they discovered a Regime cargo installation in orbit around LHS 1140 b in the LHS 1140 System. The GTVA, Coalition, Army of Light and UGSF decided to send in Hellcat Squadran aboard the transport to "infiltrate the installation, steal all pertinent data, and then destroy the facility". Although successful in the mission to eliminate the station, the returning strike team was somehow followed back to the Fearless, whereupon a large-scale assault on the GTVA destroyer was mounted by many experimental Bespin stormers. However, due to the immense bravery and skill of the pilots of the GTVA fighters and the Hera Hilmar, the attack was thwarted, although the destroyer suffered heavy damage. After the ambush was defeated, the base was long identified to be on the planet K2-72e and an all-out assault was put into action. GTF Perseus ADvs, GTF Ereshkigals, and GTB Sthenos launched from the Fearless and arrived into the combat area along with the Hera Hilmar to engage the base. A surprise awaited them. The final prototype, the Bespin Final Prototype was landed at the station. Scans of the Bespin prototype revealed it to be the next and final stage in Project Bespin. This vessel had the capability to operate at longer distances than the prototypes. However, the Regime had been caught unawares, as there were flaws in the prototype. Responding to the rebel attack, pilots scrambled to the prototype Bespin stormers, including the final one, into action. The ensuing concerted attack and superior tactics exhibited by the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light gave them the edge in the battle, and not even the intervention of several Regime Gefjon elite fighters, led by Rebecca Fox, who unintentionally damaged the final Bespin prototype before escaping the battle, was able to save the base or the final Bespin prototype. Both were destroyed, and the project leader, who survived the crash of his prototype, was killed by a Chronon time blast from Shannon Swann, and the GTVA forces returned to the Fearless jubilant that they had defeated a potent enemy. The victory was short-lived, however, as the GTVA suffered heavy losses during the next few battles. on a mission to a Kilrathi-controlled desolate planet]] The GTVA sent Brigid to Kilrathi space in order to enlist their aid against Hester's Regime. Upon arriving at Kilrathi space, she underwent her Trials of a Tiger on a Kilrathi-controlled desolate planet in order to initiate herself into the Kilrathi clan. Shortly after, the Bosconians, who, along with the Galaga, Battura and Sadeen, allied with Hester, attacked the Kilrathi. Brigid was able to beat back the invaders against overwhelming odds. For that, she was inducted into the Order of New Kilrah. Meanwhile, the GTVA helped the UGSF escape from the disastrous battle with Regime forces. Sixteen years after the disasterous battle at TRAPPIST-1, the UGSF and the GTVA initiates Operation: Hell Bender. The UIMS and Shivans were caught offguard when a force of Omega Squad Vindicators, led by the OHS Locus Desperatus, intervened, driving the UIMS and Shivans off. With the appearance of B.J. Blazkowicz, the regime on TRAPPIST-1g was soon toppled, as GTVA and UGSF ground troops destroyed the Natsworthy fortress. However, Hester Natsworthy and her daughter Wren, escaped with the surviving Shivan and UIMS vessels into the outer reaches of the galaxy.